Roblox (Verse)
Summary Roblox is an MMOG building game developed by David Baszucki. The game is very similar to the likes of Minecraft, albeit allowing the players to freely script and build places. People also have the choice to join and play other places as they wish. Players take form of a character known as a ROBLOXian, which serves as the entity that the player can control in almost every game on the site. Note: This is copied from the ROBLOX verse page in VSBattles, which was made by Zanybrainny2000. Powers of the Verse Most of the player-made games (More specifically, the popular ones) usually bear around tier 9-8 feats through either size feats or other things (Breaking a wall, killing a zombie, kinetic energy, etc). Which means most of them are laughably weaker than the Robloxian with catalog gear in spite of their abilities and the like. Despite this, games such as Shaping Sekaiju include possible moon-level feats from Moon Moth Mona - whom is stated to be able to move the moon via a WoG statement. Even more insane feats are introduced in Craftwars, where, mid-game, players obtain universe-level tierings due to doom weapons being stated to have enough evil to destroy the universe and are capable of fighting Rex (A large, purple humanoid with many abilities), who is stated to be capable of tearing apart the universe his presence, players can even create weaponry made out of parallel universes within this game, too. Games with admin commands allow for insane levels of hax, such as death manipulation, gravity manipulation, and possibly even meta-ability creation. The speed somewhat varies in the verse, usually going from peak human and superhuman to somewhere around Supersonic or Massively Hypersonic (The characters in Arcane Adventures are capable of moving at a similar speed to cannonballs and avoiding lightning fired from other players) Depending on the gear and/or models that a player has, they can be more or less superior to others. Examples of powerful users include Telamon/Shedletsky, SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX, and Vaktus. Explanations This verse is intended to list the player-created games that ROBLOX has, as they are not allowed on the normal VSBattles wiki. If you would like to see that verse page, then click here. Player-made games are ROBLOX places that are constructed by people that are not official developers of ROBLOX. The games usually vary in feats (As stated above), however, nearly all of them allow the player to control a ROBLOXian in them. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: *Xmark12 (Been on Roblox since 2011) *Roymaster11 (Has been inactive, but enjoys the games and such since 2009) *VersusJunkie54 (Been on there since 2009. I like the games, but I think the community has suffered) *ExerciseDancefloors (Even though it died around mid 2013, Roblox played an important part in my life; especially during middle school.) *Sans2345 (Part of my childhood) *ZephyrosOmega (Been playing since 2012, and still play today, even though it's full of kids) *DreamcrosserSquad (roblox was honestly a huge impact on my life, ive been playing it since 2010 and i still avidly enjoy it with the friends that i met through it) Opponents: Neutral: *Zanybrainny2000 (Enjoys the gameplay of a majority of the games on the site, loathes the community.) Users / Players *A120524 *IamMJ4545 Black Magic *Paladin *Berzerker *Vanta Orijua Craftwars *Player *Rex, the Ruler of the Universe. *Cthulhu *Greed *Lux, Slave of Light Dinosaur Simulator *Megavore *Barosaurus *Albino Terror Strife *Spectre Arcane Adventures *Wizard *Theos the War Phoenix *Sharks *Captain Verdies Elemental Battlegrounds *Player Stalker Reborn *Stalker Weapons / Miscellaneous *Player Orb (Roblox) *Bombs (Composite,Roblox) SharkBite *Shark (SharkBite) Identity Fraud *Stan (Identity Fraud) *Fraud (Identity Fraud) McDonalds tycoon *Player (McDonalds tycoon) *Worker (McDonalds tycoon Survive The Disasters *Undyne (Survive The Disasters) *Reaper (Survive The Disasters) *Giant Zombie (Survive The Disasters) *Epic Duck (Survive The Disasters) *Shark (Survive The Disasters) *Pewdiepie (Survive The Disasters) *Sans (Survive The Disasters) *Mr Happy (Survive The Disasters) *Zombie (Survive The Disasters) *Explosive Noob (Survive The Disasters) *Rocket Noob (Survive The Disasters) *Yojimbo (Survive The Disasters) *Black Mage (Survive The Disasters) *UFO (Survive The Disasters) *Zerg Lurker (Survive The Disasters) *Crazy Robloxian (Survive The Disasters) *Killbot (Survive The Disasters) Category:Verses Category:Roblox Category:Games